Forbidden
by I'mJustSmilingBecauseOfYou
Summary: Because of a scandal,Crawfords and Brewers decided to marry their 17th years old kids-the beautiful,sarcastic Kim Crawford and the hot bad boy Jack Brewer. Everything should be fine,right? Well,no because Kim and Jack can't stand each other. They feel that their relationship is forbidden. Will they be able to get along 2 whole years? Or they'll still feel it forbidden? KICK. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hi guys! This is my 2nd story and I hope you'll enjoy it. I'm feeling better BTW. Anyways, enjoy :)**

_**Summary-Because of a monstrous scandal, Brewers and Crawfords decided to marry their 17th old kids -the beautiful,sarcastic Kim Crawford and the hot,bad boy Jack Brewer. Everything should be fine,right? Well,no because Kim and Jack can't stand each other. Even if everybody tell that they are the perfect match,they both think that's not. They both knew that relationship is not alright. And that's what they feel. They feel that their relationship is forbidden.**_

**Chapter 1 is here for you ;)**

* * *

><p>17 years old teen, Kim Crawford,slammed her room's door,angry. She locked the door then leaned against it. She hated her parents right now. Kim just found out that their parents arranged a marriage with Brewers 17th years old son, Jack. It wouldn't be a problem for her if it wasn't this guy. But man,she hated him. And he hated her back.<p>

"Kimberly,please,open the door." her mother, Maddie, said in a soft tone. Kim sighed and opened the door with an angry face. Maddie sighed and entered in Kim's room,locking the door. Maddie took Kim in her arms and hugged her.

"Why mom?" Kim asked,looking at Maddie's face. "You knew that I hate this guy and; and of all guys from this town,country,even world" she sighed "right Jack was on your list."

"Kim,you know that we love you. The only reason of marry you with Jack is for their money and for our and Brewers reputations." Maddie said. Kim sighed and walked to her bed. "Please Kim. All I want from you is to be polite with the Brewers and Jack tonight. When you'll stay with Jack,you two can sleep in different rooms,don't touch...I don't care. But for 2 years,you'll have to share the same the same house and act like you're married. That means no dates with other people. After 2 years,you 2 can divorce and in our accounts will enter 8.000 dolars." Kim looked down and played with her nails. "Kim,we talked with Brewers and we promise that after 2 years we already arranged a divorce."

"Fine." Kim said,sighing. "But if we'll stay married 2 years and 1 day...I'll rip my hair." Kim continued,pointing to her beautiful blonde hair with some pink strands. **(A/N-If you saw the clip for _The new guy _from_ I didn't do it _ I'm sure you saw when girls had pink strands and boys had the same :]]] well,like Olivia's hair. Kim is very rebel in this story,and I actually like how Olivia looked with the pink strands) **Her mother sighed and walked to her closet,then throw to her a beautiful red dress with 2 black stripes on each side of hips.

"Kim,dress. The Brewers will came here in 1 hour." Maddie said,about to leave. "and honey" Kim looked at her mother "Do something with your hair." Kim rolled her eyes and threw her clothes on her bed then put her dress. She looked in the mirror disgusted. Not because of the dress,just because she knew that she'll have to be touched by Jack. She went to her black heels and then she did her makeup.

"KIM COME ON! THE BREWERS ARE HERE!" her dad,Chuck, screamed. Kim rolled her eyes and leave the room to see her 5 years old sister, Ella, standing in front of her room's door in a beautiful pink dress. Her short blonde hair was caught in 2 pony tails. Kim smiled and her little sister,then walked to her and took her in her arms,kissing her cheek.

"Look at my little princess." Kim said,making Ella giggle. Then,she walked in the living room to see Lara Brewer, Jack's mom, Josh Brewer, Jack's dad ,Ryan, Jack's 5 years old brother and,of course, Jack Brewer. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Brewer." Kim said,polite.

"Hello Kim. You are really beautiful." Lara said;Kim smiled and put Ella down. "Please,sit next to Jack." Kim fake a smiled and took Ella by her arm and put her in her lap as Ki sat on the couch next to Jack.

"Kim." Jack said disgusted.

"Jack." Kim said in the same tone. They rolled their eyes and Ella turned to face them,smiling. Jack smiled and stroked Ella's hand. Jack liked Ella and Kim liked Ryan.

"What are you doing princess?" Jack asked, kissing Ella's little hand;she giggled and leaned to kiss Jack's cheek,making him smile. Ryan,who was on Jack's lap smiled at Kim.

"Hey Kimmy!" Ryan said, leaning to hug Kim. She smiled and hugged him back,glaring at Jack all the time.

After they played with each other brothers, Ella and Ryan decided to go to play in Ella's room,leaving their parents talking and 2 teenagers standing awkward next to each other. Jack moved closer to Kim "What you did to your hair? A rainbow throw on you?" Jack asked,disgusted.

Kim glared at him. "And when you went to a haircut last time?" Kim asked cold. Jack glared at her.

"I hate you." he said.

"I hate you more!" Kim said. They both were about to punch each other when Jack's dad started to speak with them. He told them the same things Maddie told to Kim before.

"Ok kids,one more thing." Lara said. "You'll have to move together tomorrow." Kim spitted her water and Jack did the same with his juice.

"What?!" they screamed,shocked.

"Kids,I know you hate each other,but you have to do it." Chuck said. Kim and Jack looked at each other then fall on the couch,arm crossed over their chests.

"Fuck you, Crawford." Jack said to Kim.

"Me too Brewer." Kim answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-That was the 1st chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and babe,Bodi helped me ;)**

**Anyways, please,if u hate it, then STOP READING AND DON'T REVIEW,OK?!**

**REVIEW,FAVORITE and FOLLOW! (pleaseeeeee)**

**`Olivia`**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Hi guys! Thanks you SO much for ALL your reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**You saw the picture with Leolivia? :* OMG! On twitter is a photo where it was an explication for _buttface_ (the word that Leo uses with the picture with them- 'Butt face came to visit.;]' ) and it said:**

**Buttface: ****N.a person who you_ secretly_ love and just can't stop thinking about, even thought you know you should. (by calling someone a buttface you cover up the fact in a _flirty_ way that you love them)**

**Yeyyy! LEOLIVIA!****BTW-Happy B-day Kelli Berglund**

**Chapter 2 is here for ya :)**

* * *

><p>Kim was putting her clothes in her suitcase while Ella was on Kim's bed,watching at her big sister. "Where are you leaving Kimmy?" Ella asked. Kim walked to Ella and stroked her hair.<p>

"Because mommy and daddy made me. But I'll came here back in one day, I promise." Kim said.

"But why? I want Kimmy to stay." Ella said; Kim hugged Ella tight and then she broke down;tears ran down her cheeks. "Kimmy,don't cry!" Kim calmed herself for her sister. Kim really loved Ella.

"KIMBERLY! JACK CAME FOR YOU!" Kim pulled away and smiled at Ella,then kissed her forehead. She took her suitcase and Ella's hand,then ran downstairs. There she saw Lana and Josh talking with Chuck and Maddie. Kim sighed and put a fake smile.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Brewer." Kim said. They smiled and greeted her;after some talk,Lara told to them it's time to go. Josh took Kim's suitcase and put in their car. Kim turned to face Ella and leaned to her level. "I'll miss you little girl."

"Me too Kimmy. I love you!" Ella said. Kim smiled and hugged her tight,then kissed her cheek. She got up and smiled to her parents.

"Bye Kim." Chuck said. They hugged Kim then let her to go in Jack's car. Lara and Josh were with them too to show their house. When they reached, Kim was amazed. Like Jack.

Their new house it was an amazing a large villa with a huge yard. "Ok kids. Have fun. We're leaving now." Josh said,then leave with his car that was in Kim and Jack's new yard. As they entered,Jack throw Kim's suitcase on the floor.

"Wow,such a gentleman." Kim said,ironic. Jack rolled his eyes and watched as Kim took her suitcase from the floor. "Mom told me that we don't have to share a room,so buh-bye." Kim was about to leave when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hey, dad told me after we leave that" he made a pause and looked disgusted "we have to share the same room."

"What?!" Kim screamed. "But why?!"

"I don't know. He told me to do because even if we'll try to not,he locked all the rooms except for one. For us." Jack said,disgusted.

"AGH!" Kim screamed,then ran upstairs with her suitcase and tried all doors. Jack came to her and helped. After about 10 doors,they finally found one unlocked. Kim and Jack looked at each other,then Kim opened the door.

"Oh,God!" Jack said. The room had red walls with pink hearts; the closet had doors in form of hearts and the bed,guess what? It was in form of a heart. "I think you're kidding me!"

"Agh! Ok,You have your part of the bed. I,mine." Kim said.

"With pleasure." Jack said in a mocking tone. He chose the part that was closer to the bed and Kim the one that was closer to the window. They both glared and started unpacking; after 1 hour,they were finally done. Kim pick her pink IPhone that was in a hello kitty phone pouch and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Why is your busniess?!" Kim asked,annoyed.

"It's not. I was just curious. But if is a boy,you better don't make him came here." Jack said,smirking. Kim throw him a glare,then put her hands on her hips.

"Since when you decide what people am I allowed to invite here?!" Kim screamed. Jack's smirk fade,anger filled in his eyes. He stood up and walked to Kim,looking down at her. Kim raised her head to look at Jack. He was taller,and that was what it scared her,but she stayed strong.

"And since you dare scream at me?!" Jack asked,growling. That scared Kim even more.

"You are not scaring me." Kim said.

"Listen. I'm your fiancé and your future husband. Even if you like or not,you're going to do what I say. And I say no boys." Jack finished,turning around to leave.

"I won't be your slave! I'll do what I want!" Kim screamed. Jack's eyes widened and he turned to face Kim. He walked to her and raised his hand,slapping her face. The slap was that hard that made Kim fall on the floor.

"Don't ever dar to talk with me like that, bitch." Jack said; Kim closed her eyes as she heard the door slammed,tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that was happening to her. She was engaged with a monster.

She raised from the floor and looked in the mirror. Her cheek was all red . More tears ran down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and let them fall,then touched her cheek. "Hey!" She turned around to see Jack,only in his pants. No shirt.

"W-what?" Kim asked,in a low voice. Jack sighed. Now,he was sorry for what he did to her.

"Kim,take it." Jack said,walking to her. He had in his hand a beautiful 24 carat gold ring. "It's my ring for you. The engaged ring." Kim was ready to take it,but Jack pulled his hand and stood on his knee; he took Kim's right hand and put the ring on her finger. "And I'm sorry for the slap."

"R-really?" Kim asked.

"Yes." Jack said, raising from the floor. Kim tried to smile but couldn't. She just looked at the ring.

"Ok." Kim said.

"Whatever. Just don't dare to upset me again. Understood?!" Jack asked,cold. Kim just nodded and waited until she heard the door closed. Kim ran to her bed and took her phone. She dialed a number.

"Hey. Yes, can you meet me at Starbucks in 10 minutes?" Kim asked. She nodded and then hung up. She took a jacket and then went downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked,angry.. Kim closed her eyes and looked at him.

"Meet a friend. Her name is Sloane." Kim said, sincerely ; Sloane was her friend since they were in 5th grade. Jack rolled his eyes and put a shirt.

"I'll come with you." Jack said.

"What? But why?!" Kim asked,revolted.

"Because I can't trust you. What if you'll date with another guy?" Jack asked.

"But why you care?" Kim asked.

"Because everyone knows that you're my future wife and Jack Brewer won't have a cheater wife!" Jack said. Kim walked closer to him and decided to use her charm.

"Jack,please. Trust me. I'll never cheat you. Yeah,I don't like this marriage. But I hate cheating. I'll be next to you and have your back,I promise. And I promise that I'll be loyal." Kim said,looking deep in his eyes. Jack looked at her,still unsure. Kim took his hands in hers. "We swear by the dragon eye to be honest,loyal and never say die. Wasabi."

Jack looked shocked at her. He knew the code. Wasabi code. "Fine. I trust you." he said. Kim smiled and grabbed her keys,then walked to her black Ferrari.

When she reached,she saw Sloane at a table,drinking some cappuccino. She smiled and waved to Kim. "Hey Kim!"

"Hey Sloane!" Kim said,sitting in front of her. Kim ordered the same drink as Sloane,then relaxed.

"So,what's the problem?" Sloane asked.

"Make yourself comfortable. It's a long story." Kim said. Sloane just nodded and Kim started to tell her all story-with their marriage,the slap...after she was done,Sloane looked shocked.

"Kim." Sloane said,taking her hand. "I'm so sorry!"

"I know...I wanted to tell to someone about all. And you are the best person." Kim said,making Sloane smile. They stayed in silence a little more,then Sloane smirked.

"Let's have some girl fun. let's forget about Jack. Come on. Shopping!" Kim smiled and nodded. They both grabbed their bags and walked to pay the drinks.

"Wait, I'll pay for it. " Kim said. Sloane was ready to protest but Kim already pay for them.

"Thanks. Now,let's go!" Sloane said. They giggled and walked to some shops.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Ta DA! Done! :) Poor Kim :( I hate myself for doing this to her. :/ Anyways, tomorrow,again,school! :( Yey...(ironic) Another 6 hours with Bodi next to me ...that's all I dreamed about...(sarcasm,again)**

**Anyways,pleaseeeeeeeeee :**

**REVIEW (pleaseeeeeeee) :)**

**`Olivia`**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But, yesterday it was an mess,yep,total mess. Even if it was Valentine's Day (Happy Valentine's Day,BTW,even if it was yesterday) it should be an awesome day, but my laptop didn't work, because of Bodi,but now I'm on my mom's laptop -_- and I got into a fight with my boyfriend :'(  
><strong>

**We got into a fight because I got lots of cards from boys,roses and he got jealous because I was happy because I got them and we started arguing,and...AGH! I'm so fucking sad :( I mean,I cried all night! (luckily that my parents are gone) Whatever,let's not bother you with my problems :/  
><strong>

**But,in my town,we're going to have longer hours for 5 weeks! :/ AGH! **

**Anyways, Chapter 3 is here for you :)**

* * *

><p>Kim woke up next morning,at 1 PM, alone in the bed. She sighed. Today was <em>Valentine's Day.<em> She was feeling awful because she had to stay stuck in the house with Jack. Kim got up and walked downstairs to have some breakfast. The kitchen was empty. Kim sighed and put some milk in her cereals.

"Hey Kim." Jack said,entering in the room and sitting next to Kim.

"Hi Jack. Where were you?" Kim asked.

"I was in the bathroom." Jack said,pointing to his towel that was around his waist. Kim blushed. She didn't saw it.

"agh,sorry." Kim said,looking at her cereals.

"Whatever,I came here to ask you if you have some nice clothes to wear." Jack said. Kim raised her eyebrow and got up,putting her bowl in the sink.

"why?" Kim asked.

"Because today we're invited to a party special for _Valentine's Day _and this family is really rich,so,for making things more...official for some people,we have to go there and act like we are _in love_" Jack said,then rolled his eyes.

"Agh,ok...I have some dresses." Kim said. Jack nodded.

"Good,then,I'll go to put some clothes and then I'll chose you some clothes to wear." Before Kim could argue,Jack left the room. Kim rolled her eyes,then started to wash some dishes,staring all the time at her ring.

After 10 minutes,they were in their room, Kim on the bed and Jack looking at her dresses. "O,to ugly,to girly,to stupid and...flowers,really? what a stupid dress." Jack commented as he throw all the ugly dresses for him in Kim. In about 15 minutes,Jack finally find a cute dress for him. I was a beautiful pink dress,longer in back,shorter in front.

Kim smiled at it,a sad smile. "Thanks..." Kim said.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked,seeing Kim's face. He knew Kim really well,even if they were enemies.

"This dress if from my big sister..." Kim said,a tear rolled down her cheek. Jack knew about Kim's sister, Kayla. Kayla was 5 years older than Kim. When she was 15,she left her house for marrying with a rich guy,a jerk. Since then,Kim never talked with Kayla.

"I'm really sorry,Kim...I forgot about..." Kim smiled at him.

"It's ok...um,when we have to be there?" Kim asked. Jack watched at his phone.

"In 6 hours,but the party is in another place,so the drive untill there will take 3 hours" Jack said. Kim nodded and walked to their bathroom,getting ready.

After 3 hours,they both were ready. Kim was dressed in the dress from Kayla, in some black 7 inch heels. Her hair was curled and flew over one shoulder. Her makeup was really simple,but it had a special glow. Jack was wearing a black shirt, black sneakers and black pants.

"Ready?" Jack asked. Kim nodded and they made their was to the party.

* * *

><p>"Jack!" A lady said, hugging Jack. Jack smiled and hugged back,then pulled away. "That should be your beautiful fiancée,Kimberly." Kim smiled and shook lady's hand.<p>

"Thank you! But please,call me Kim." Kim said.

"Ok. I'm Jessica, Jack's aunt." Jessica said. Kim smiled and hugged her,then pulled away. Jessica smiled and left. Jack took Kim by the waist and whispered in her ear.

"Let's finish this." Kim looked in his eyes and fake a smile,then they entered in the party room. It was decorated with pink hearts, flowers...

They sat at a table where Jessica was. "So,your parents told me that you to are so in love." Jessica said. They wanted to burst in laugh.

"Yeah,we are so in love." Jack said,faking a smile. Jessica smiled.

"well" a lady with a kid said,smiling "will you show us how much you love each other?"

"Agh,sure..." Kim said,not knowing what to say. "A dance?"

"Ok..." Jessica said. Jack got up and held his hand out for Kim. She took it and they both walked on the dance floor. Jack put one hand around her waist and Kim put one on his shoulder,while their hands were intermediate.

"I can't wait to finish this..." Jack said. Kim was enjoying it,even if Jack was not. Well,actually,he was. But he couldn't tell her the truth. The song finished and they walked to their sits.

"Sweet...but we wanted something more than a dance..." the las said. Kim and Jack looked confused.

'Kiss!" the kid said,clapping hands.

"Oh." Kim and Jack said. hen,the realisation hit them "Oh..." Kim and Jack looked deep in their eyes,and slowly leaned in. Their lips finally meet in a kiss about 5 seconds,then they pulled away. Kim looked down,then touched her lips,blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Short. I know. and a shit. I know. But I am So sad because my fight with my boyfriend...I think I'm gonna,after posting this story,to throw all things and cry harder.**

**Kim and Jack kissed...u-la-la/.././././..././.././.../ but don't worry,for who thinks that because of the kiss the story it'll be done, the story it'll have over 20 chapters. I PROMISE! :) And,what about Kim's sister? Sad...**

**BTW-Jack and Kim dance on the same song as they danced in _Spyfall_ in the same position.**

**Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day and **

**REVIEW! (pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :] )**

**`Olivia`**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hy guys. Good new : I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! :) I mean, I got so many ideas about this story and, why I would close it. I got an review that said it wanted to adopt my story...well...no offense, but if I continue now, why you would adopt? :) But you can help me if you want :)**

**Anyways, my friend is now with Nikki, _Carry On Kick _, and now I can update. In my country, tomorrow, is a special, strange week, _Saptamana Altfel _, in English _**_The differently week_** _ (not the best translation) and we don't have classes, well, just some stupid activists were we watch at our teachers how talk over,over,over...whatever, I mean that maybe I can update faster.**

**So, chapter 4 is here for you :)**

* * *

><p>Kim and Jack entered in their house, silently, still thinking about their kiss. How they lips melted into each other, it was like they were created for each other. Kim sighed and walked in the bathroom, looking at her reflexion in the mirror. She touched her lips once and leaned on the counter, feeling tears in eyes. She never tough that she will feel this way when Jack touched her lips. Kim took a deep breath and stared at her engaged ring, then started to undress herself and take a shower.<p>

Jack slammed the door in their room and fell on his bed, sighing. He felt the same way as Kim- he was shocked. Shocked that he enjoyed so much. He remember when he had a crush on her some years ago, but then he learned to forget her. But now, he wasn't sure of what he felt- love or hate?

His toughs were interrupted by Kim entering in their room in her _Hello Kitty _pjs, her dress in her hand and she put in it place, then laid on the bed and turned around, trying to sleep. Jack sighed and touched her shoulder softly.

"Kim" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Yes?" she asked, blushing.

"I forgot to tell that tomorrow we will get married officially." Jack said, slowly stroking her hand. Kim just nodded and tried to sleep again. Jack sighed and go to their bathroom, taking a shower and came back only in his pj pants. He sat on the bed and hear Kim's slow breaths, a sigh that she was asleep. He smiled and turned around, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Kim woke up next morning feeling a strong arm around her waist. She slowly looked behind her shoulder to see Jack's handsome face. She smiled and stroked his cheek a little. <em>He is so peaceful while he sleeps. <em>Kim tough smiling. As she continued stroking his cheek, his eyes slowly started to open. Kim blushed and pulled her hand away.

"S-sorry..." she murmured. Jack smiled.

"It's ok." Jack said, then looked at their position and blushed as he pulled away. "Sorry for this."

"It's ok." Kim said in the same way as Jack did. Kim got up and looked at the clock. "Is 10 AM"

"Oh, yeah. Well, go to get ready. The priest will came in 3 hours." Jack said to Kim. She nodded and walked to her closet and got from there a dress, then she walked in the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>After 3 hours, like Jack said, the priest came. Jack was dressed in a nice black suit, his hair amazing like always. At this not really wedding were invited their families and friends : Sloane, Grace,Milton -Kim's friends- and Jerry and Brody-Jack's friends. Jack was talking to the priest, when Lara and Maddie came in the room smiling.<p>

"Our bride is ready" Lara said, then all stood in their place. Kim opened the door and smiled. As Jack saw her, his jaw was on the floor. Kim was dressed a beautiful princess white dress and some white heels. Her hair was curled and her strands were barely visible. She was holding with one hand Ella's little hand and with the other one Ryan's little hand. As she reached were Jack was, she let a small smile.

The priest started with an speech. Jack and Kim only stared in each other eyes as they hold their hands. After a while, they heard the priest call their names "Mr. Brewer, you will take the beautiful lady Kimbelry Beulah Crawford to be your lover?" Jack looked at his dad, who just nodded.

"I do." Jack said, letting a small smile.

"Now, lady Kim, you will take Jack Brewer to be your lover?" He asked again. Kim sighed and nodded.

"I do." Kim said, looking in Jack's eyes.

"Now, you can kiss the bride." the priest said to Jack. They looked unsure at each other. Jack approached slowly and Kim did the same as they lips meet in a sweet, short kiss. As they pulled away all people started to clap their hands, making Jack and Kim hold their hands tighter.

"Shall we go to the party?" Jack asked and Kim nodded. They smiled and walked hand in hand to the party.

_Maybe this marriage won't be that bad. _They tough as they were taking pictures with all invited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hyyyyy! So, liked it? :) YEY NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! :) **

**Stay turned to read the chapter 5 :*BTW-cheek my and _Carry On Kick _'s twitter- _Always_Carry_On_**

**AH! And if you wanna laugh, cheek this out! Ignore the language and look at minute 2:00. These guys dance contemporary :D OMG! THEY ARE AMAZING! :) :D (put in front the link https / youtube . com ) ** watch?v=wimIkOq8bBs** or search _Razvan si Dani dans contemporan _ (if you want.) OR cheek my twitter- Always_Carry_On**

**#Love#Carry On#Olivia#Kick#Bodi#Is#A#Loser#I#Don't#Know#Why#I#Said#That#Lol**

**`Olivia`**


	5. Chapter 5

**This IS JUST A/N**

**REALLY IMPORTANT!  
><strong>

**Ok guys...I was finishing the next chapter when I read a review on my last story "Kickin it- College life"**

**After it...I decided is official...I WILL DELETE BOTH OF MY STORIES AND QUIT FANFICTION!  
><strong>

**Because of that guest "Scarlett" or how the fucking hell her name is. It really hurt me because I told at the beginning : I AM NOT THE BEST AT ENGLISH BECAUSE I AM ROMANIAN BUT I MAKE PROGRESSES AND I TOLD AT THE CHAPTER WITH SEX IS A SHIT BUT SOME OF YOU WANTED IT! But that girl is a bitch. She hated Bodi and said is annoying as a character...which really made Bodi sad. Seriously. And other mean things. And on this story a guest was mean too. But that Scarlett really made me cry. f you do not like why the hell you read? I dunno think that you are smarter if you criticize me because 'ShockGang' (an account that Bodi has now) were actually one of our friends...Mary and Vlad. The twins. They had some stories too. But that girl Scarlett of course was mean too. And they quit writing. I still remember. I was like "Why you care? If you like writing then do it." But now I realized how hard was for them.**

**So,whatever...I will delete the story maybe in 3-4 days or a week...just for all my readers to know why I quit...because of stupid haters. Sorry for people that liked the story but I cannot continue with people like Scarlett.**

**Sorry again.**

**Sincerely...`Olivia&Bodi`**


	6. Important

**Hey guys. I am sorry. But I thought and even that I told to 2-3 persons I will continue, I will give up. But not only on this story, on writing.**

**And I'll tell you why : I have lots of things to do with school and I cannot continue writing. My grades are good but I have to work harder to go to a good university, my relationship with Bodi is worse because we had a huge argue about our friendship and we stopped talking. It's been 1 month since then, and now when we see each other we just ignore. Huh, is pretty funny that in 8 days it'll be 1 year since I started my stories on fanfiction. And now I am telling you I cannot continue.**

**I am really sorry. **

**But I will put this story on adoption if someone wants. If not, I will not delete the story : I will put it to complete story and leave it like it is now. **

**I am truly sorry.**

**Sincerely, Olivia**


End file.
